


Promise

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [18]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Promise

When [Wolf](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&page=2) showed up at the Conservatory he was positively _vibrating_ with nerves. His wings were twitchy and he nearly had to hold his tail like some sort of hatchling to stop it from curling back and forth. He stood outside the big building, wringing his hands a bit, before swallowing and going inside. Inside the Conservatory was well lit with a glass roof to let in natural sunlight, the wooden walls covered in blooming vines of so many flower varieties Wolf didn’t even know where to start with what they were called. It was a few phases past dawn and the light was just starting to go from soft to vibrant. He walked down the hallway to the main hall where the druids were eating and talking for their breakfast.

He hung back, hiding behind the doorframe. Stupid. Idiot. Stupid stupid stupid. He should have waited a bit longer before coming but he’d been so nervous he hadn’t been able to sleep. He waited anxiously for breakfast to be over and his eyes caught Moon getting up from the table. He was paying such close attention to her he missed when little [Tyger](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=37634688) came over to him. “Whatcha looking at?” she asked. Wolf let out a very undignified yelp and jumped a little. Tyger just giggled.

“Tyger, who’s there?” [Von](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36360273) called from where everyone was loading up their dishes to be washed by this new Lightning flight made device that did nothing but that.

“Just Wolfy, daddy,” she called back, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“It’s just Wolf,” he managed to say.

“Yeah but Wolfy sounds cuter,” Tyger beamed at him. He hunched a little, even more so when Von came over.

“Tyger, are you bothering him?”

“What? Noooo,” she said.

“Why don’t you go check on your hives, honey,” he suggested.

“Oh! Yes!” and she bounded off down the hall and out the door before Wolf really even knew what was going on.

The druids finished cleaning up before leaving the dining hall. They mostly ignored Wolf until [Moon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=36646475) crossed his path. “Hey,” she said smiling her perfect, beautiful, smile. “You’re here early. I figured you’d lag around all day after saying you needed to tell me something.” It was a light teasing but still made Wolf’s heart hammer.

“Ah. Yeah— uh… well, it’s kinda important? Maybe?” he said awkwardly.

“Okay. What do you have to tell me?” she asked. She had such a genuine, kind, open, face.

“Uh—

“Wolf?”

“Just… don’t laugh,” he said.

“Why would I do that?”

“I dunno. I just-

“I won’t laugh. Promise,” she said and took his hand. “You can tell me,” she said gently, rubbing his hand with her thumb.

He knew if he waited any longer he’d never say it. Gemini just told him to get it over with, he’d feel better. So he just blurted it out. “I’m in love with you.” Gemini was so wrong. Wolf didn’t feel better. He felt nauseous and sick to his stomach and just wanted to leave. But he couldn’t. Moon was still holding his hand.

She seemed honestly surprised, her dark brows raised, deep blue eyes a bit wide. “You are?” she was stunned. Was that good? Or was that bad? All Wolf knew was that he really needed to go throw up last night’s dinner. But he was rooted on the spot because Moon was holding his hand. He just nodded a bunch. “That’s… so sweet,” she said. “I’m in love with you too,” and she kissed him softly. Wolf’s stomach did a somersault. Same thing it always did whenever Moon kissed him. He wanted to just _melt_ in relief.

“I uh— yeah. Um- I wasn’t expecting you to say that,” he said.

“Say what? That I love you?” she stepped up closer to him, their chests just slightly touching. She was taller than him but he never felt like she loomed over him, unlike other tall humi.

“Kinda,” he squeaked.

“You’re funny,” she kissed him again.

“Moon, you still in… here,” [Spayar](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=36646475) called from the front door. “Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting?”

“Yes, Spayar, you were,” she said crossly and sent him a glare from down the hall.

“Oh… well, you coming? You were the one begging me to show you how to grow flower bushes out of clipping, C’mon,” he beckoned.

Moon rolled her eyes. “Alright, I’m coming,” she called back.

“You can suck his face later-

“Spayar!” she yelled. Wolf just wanted to die. As it was he was hiding behind his collar and his hat because his face was _so_ red.

“Let’s go. I have other things to do today too, apprentice of mine.”

She huffed in irritation. “I’ll see you later,” she told Wolf. He just nodded. “And don’t mind him, he’s an asshole,” she raised her voice so Spayar could hear.

“I heard that.”

“Good, I wanted you to,” she said, gave Wolf one more peck on the cheek and headed for the door where Spayar was waiting. Once they were both gone Wolf slumped against the wall and looked up at the glass ceiling in relief. That had really gone a whole lot better than he’d feared.


End file.
